Secret
by Babypanda89
Summary: Summary : "Rahasia seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang membuat perasaan seorang Lee Taeyong menjadi tak menentu." .


**Secret**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Ji Hansol

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Rahasia seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang membuat perasaan seorang Lee Taeyong menjadi tak menentu."

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Pria manis dengan rambut kecoklatan itu tampak tengah duduk diranjang miliknya.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya yang nyatanya masih tertutup rapat.

Pria manis itu, Nakamoto Yuta namanya, pria asli asal Jepang yang kini tengah merantau di Seoul.

Ia merantau bukan tanpa alasan, ia pergi meninggalkan negeri asalnya karena banyak faktor, salah satunya adalah fakta bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah mengirim ia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disini.

Yuta bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dalam hati ia sebenarnya malas untuk berpergian hari ini, namun ia kepalang janji dengan temannya untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan umum.

Setelah hampir 15 menit di kamar mandi, Yuta keluar dengan keadaan lebih segar dan enak dipandang.

Yuta pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah berpakaian rapi dan berniat untuk sarapan.

Yuta membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sebotol air putih dan langsung meneguknya.

Saat akan memasak untuk sarapan, Yuta mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Hai Yuta-kun sudah sarapan?"

Tanya pria didepan pintu dengan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan, yang Yuta yakini sebagai makanan.

Yuta hanya tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Terima kasih Taeyongie, kau memang yang terbaik."

Yuta terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Taeyong yang dibelakangnya hanya mengikuti dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

Ia tersenyum saat Yuta menyiapkan makanan yang dimasaknya tadi ke sebuah piring.

"Kau tau saja Taeyongie aku ingin makan bulgogi."

Yuta menatap dengan tatapan berbinar akan makanan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku akan selalu tau jika itu tentangmu Yuta-kun."

Taeyong mengerling bermaksud menggoda Yuta, namun hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari Yuta, yang meskipun tak menutupi pipinya yg merona.

Yuta pun segera memakan makanannya sebelum digoda lagi oleh pria dingin namun cheesy dihadapannya itu.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat cara makan Yuta yang menurutnya entah mengapa begitu menggemaskan, lihatlah saus yang ada di ujung bibirnya yang entah mengapa minta untuk dijilat. Uhh Taeyong jadi berpikiran kotor lagi kan.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya Taeyong mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari godaan besar didepannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Yuta pun mencuci bekas piring dan gelasnya.

Dan setelahnya, Yuta menghampiri Taeyong yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Taeyongie."

Yuta merangkul pundak Taeyong dan membuat sang empu menoleh dan mengantongi ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Taeyong bertanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yuta.

"Kau jadi untuk ke perpustakaan?"

Yuta balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Taeyong mengangguk semangat dengan senyum menawan yang ia poles.

"Kenapa?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta bingung karena pemuda Jepang itu kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi yang kurang enak untuk dilihat.

"Bisakah kapan-kapan saja? Aku sedang malas untuk kesana."

Yuta mengusap tengkuknya sembari menunduk, ia takut untuk menatap Taeyong yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Bilang saja kau ada janji dengan Hansol hyung."

Taeyong mendengus sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya yang memang berbunyi.

Yuta mendongak untuk melihat Taeyong yang dilihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telephone.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau tak usah khawatir aku akan pergi dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun, kau pergilah bersama Hansol hyung."

Taeyong menepuk pelan pundak pemuda Jepang itu dan setelahnya ia pergi keluar dari apartemen sang sahabat.

Yuta menatap sendu punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Taeyongie."

Gumam Yuta sambil meremas dadanya, karena sungguh ia dapat melihat tatapan kecewa di mata Taeyong tadi.

.

.

.

Yuta berjalan menuju seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hansol hyung."

Panggil Yuta saat dirinya sudah beberapa meter dengan pemuda pemilik mata doe itu.

Sementara Hansol, dia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Yuta kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat Yuta-kun."

Yuta hanya mengangguk sambil terus berjalan ke mobil Hansol dan masuk kedalamnya.

Yuta terus memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Hansol yang menyetir disampingnya pun menghela nafas melihat tingkah adik tingkat sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin tak ingin memberitahu Taeyong tentang semua ini Yuta? Kau bahkan membuat Taeyong salah paham dengan kita."

Hansol membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit tadi mereka hanya saling berdiam tanpa ada suara sedikit pun-kecuali suara mesin mobil.

Yuta menoleh pada Hansol, ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan mobil dan menatap kosong jalanan dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak bermaksud sungguh. Tapi aku rasa ini bagus, aku jadi tak begitu merasa bersalah nantinya."

Hansol melirik Yuta melalui ekor matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur padanya Yuta. Kau mencintainya dan kau juga tau bahwa Taeyong mencintaimu. Aku tak masalah dengan hal ini sungguh, aku hanya ingin kau jujur saja pada Taeyong."

"Aku akan meninggalkannya hyung. Umurku tak panjang lagi. Aku sengaja tak memberitahunya karena aku tak mau dia bersedih nantinya hyung."

"Tapi apa bedanya dengan sekarang Yuta. Kau membuatnya bersedih juga bukan."

"Setidaknya dia akan cepat melupakan ku hyung, dia berhak bahagia."

Yuta menutup matanya saat dirasanya airmatanya mulai turun dari mata beningnya.

Hansol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit.

Hansol mengusap rambut Yuta pelan.

"Setidaknya beritahu dia sekali saja tentang perasaanmu padanya. Agar kau juga nanti bisa tenang Yuta."

Yuta membuka matanya dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Sekarang ayo turun, dokter Cho pasti sudah menunggu."

Hansol tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil.

Yuta hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hansol, dalam otaknya ia memikirkan perkataan Hansol tadi.

.

.

.

Yuta menunduk saat melihat helaian rambutnya yang semakin hari semakin menipis karena rontok-efek dari kemoterapi yang ia jalani beberapa bulan ini.

Ia melihat foto yang terpajang dinakas kamarnya itu.

Yuta dapat melihat bagaimana senyum orang-orang yang ada di foto itu, terlebih foto Taeyong yang berpose disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

Yuta menghela nafas lelah saat mengingat bahwa umurnya tak panjang lagi.

Itu semua karena Leukemia yang dideritanya.

Kanker darah yang dia derita sejak 3 tahun lalu itu memang hanya di ketahui beberapa orang saja, yaitu orangtuanya dan Hansol-lagi jangan lupakan dokter yang merawatnya.

Hansol tau karena ia tak sengaja membaca surat dokter milik Yuta yang jatuh dari tas Yuta sendiri.

Yuta mengambil tiket diatas nakas yang baru dibelinya tadi siang.

Ia menatap tiket dan lagi-lagi airmata turun kepipinya.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk menikmati sisa umurnya.

Yuta pun mengambil ponselnya sembari mengetik sesuatu disana.

 **To : Taeyongie**

 **'Taeyongie besok temani aku jalan-jalan ya, aku tunggu di apart ku besok pagi ^^ '**

Yuta menyimpan ponselnya sebelum menidurkan dirinya diranjang.

Ia berharap, ia masih bisa membuka matanya besok pagi.

Di tempat lain, Taeyong yang tengah tiduran sambil melihat video dance milik klubnya pun langsung terduduk saat membaca pesan dari Yuta.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar membaca pesan itu dan segera membalasnya.

 **To : Yuta-chan**

 **'Baiklah, aku akan kesana besok.'**

Taeyong terkekeh geli saat berpikir bahwa Yuta mengajaknya berkencan.

Ia harus segera tidur dan bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap dan memasak makanan untuk Yuta.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan dan bersiap-siap mereka berdua-Taeyong dan Yuta-pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen Yuta.

Yuta menggandeng tangan Taeyong dan tersenyum manis kearah pemuda tampan itu.

Taeyong yang melihat itu hanya bisa membalas senyum itu dengan senyum tipis, karena dirinya kini tengah mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

"Kita mau kemana Yuta?"

Taeyong bertanya sambil melirik pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Aku mau ke mana saja Taeyongie, asalkan denganmu."

Jawab Yuta dengan kekehan kecil.

Taeyong mengerjap sekali kemudian ia memeluk pinggang pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau ini Yuta-chan. Sejak kapan kau belajar berkata seperti itu?"

Yuta menggeleng dengan senyum masih tercetak diwajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu saja Taeyongie."

Taeyong merasa aneh dengan Yuta saat ini, namun ia menggeleng samar untuk menghilangkan pikiran tidak-tidak yang datang ke otaknya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

Yuta mengangguk dan Taeyong membalasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berputar-putar di taman bermain untuk memainkan beberapa permainan, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari mulai berganti menjadi malam.

Taeyong mengantar Yuta ke apartemennya.

"Terima kasih Taeyongie. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini."

Yuta menampilkan healing smilenya dan menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk dan membalas genggaman itu.

Yuta mendekatkan wajah mereka dan ia menempelkan bibir kissablenya ke bibir tipis milik Taeyong.

Yuta memejamkan matanya dan tanpa terasa airmata mengalir dipipinya.

Taeyong yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan ia memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir pemuda manis dihadapannya, bibir yang sudah lama ingin ia rasakan.

Yuta melepas genggaman tangan mereka, ia mengalihkan tangannya menuju bahu Taeyong.

Yuta pun membalas lumatan lembut Taeyong.

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri begitupun Taeyong yang memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, jangan lupakan tangan Taeyong yang kini sudah berada dipinggang Yuta.

Membuat pemuda Jepang itu merapatkan badannya ke pemuda tampan didepannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Yuta pun memukul bahu Taeyong pelan, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya butuh bernafas.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Taeyong melepas ciuman manis mereka.

Taeyong menatap wajah Yuta yang kini tengah memerah, bibir bengkak dan ada sedikit saliva-entah milik siapa-yang berada didagu pemuda manis itu.

Taeyong menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap dalam mata coklat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Taeyongie."

Taeyong tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum, ia bahagia mendengar kalimat Yuta itu.

"Maka dari itu, setelah ini, tolong lupakan aku."

Namun perkataan Yuta selanjutnya membuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya membeku tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Aku akan memulai hidup baruku disana. Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Aku harus pergi Taeyongie."

Dengan menahan tangisnya, Yuta melepas pelukan Taeyong dipinggangnya dan membalikkan badannya.

Namun, belum sempat ia berjalan, ia merasakan tangannya ditahan.

Itu Taeyong, memang siapa lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yuta!? Kau membuat ku bahagia beberapa jam lalu, namun kau juga yang membuat kebahagian ku hancur didetik selanjutnya. Maumu apa Nakamoto? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau juga yang menyuruh ku untuk melupakanmu. Tak tau kah kau selama ini aku menahan perasaan ku Nakamoto. Apa begini balasanmu pada orang yang mencintaimu?"

Taeyong menatap sendu punggung Yuta, sungguh ia tak berniat marah pada pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Ia hanya kecewa pada sikap pemuda Jepang itu.

"Maaf Taeyongie, aku seperti ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari ku."

Dengan suara bergetar Yuta membalas perkataan Taeyong.

"Kebahagian ku adalah dirimu Nakamoto Yuta. Apa kau tak sadar hah? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersamamu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga."

Taeyong mengerang frustasi mendengar ucapan Yuta, sungguh ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara berfikir pemuda didepannya itu.

Bukankah sikapnya selama ini sudah jelas?

Yuta tak bisa untuk menahan airmatanya untuk menangis lagi.

Yuta tak tahan mendengar suara frustasi Taeyong.

Yuta membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh pemuda tampan itu dengan-sangat-erat.

Taeyong pun membalas pelukan Yuta tak kalah erat.

"Ma..maaf."

Yuta berbisik dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taeyong.

Yuta merasa kepalanya berputar.

Ia meraba hidungnya dan benar saja ada darah disana.

Yuta melepas pelukannya namun tangannya masih berada dibahu Taeyong.

Taeyong terkejut melihat wajah Yuta yang kini terlihat pucat dan terdapat darah dihidung pemuda Jepang itu.

"Yuta, kau kenapa?"

Taeyong berteriak khawatir apa lagi saat pemuda didepannya tiba-tiba ambruk, untung saja ia sigap dan menahan badan itu untuk tidak langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pipi Yuta untuk memastikan agar pemuda manis itu masih sadar.

"Taehh, mianhae. Saranghae."

Lirih Yuta sebelum menutup matanya.

"Yakk Yuta, bangun buka matamu Yuta."

Taeyong menggeleng sambil memeluk tubuh Yuta dan ia tak bisa untuk menahan airmatanya yang keluar tanpa permisi.

Para tetangga apartemen Yuta yang melihat hal itu pun sontak ikut menangis, karena bagi mereka Yuta adalah pemuda yang ramah dan suka membantu. Jadi mereka juga merasa sedih melihat Yuta seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap pusara yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan sendu.

Ia kemudian menaruh bunga yang ada digenggamannya keatas pusara pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

Ia menoleh saat merasakan tepukan dipundaknya.

"Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya CLL. Yuta terlambat menyadari adanya kanker itu ditubuhnya. Karena memang kanker ini susah untuk disadari oleh orang yang terkena kanker ini."

Taeyong menatap Hansol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tapi kenapa ia merahasiakan ini dari ku hyung? Apa aku tak berarti apa pun baginya? Apa dia tidak mencintaiku sebenarnya?"

Taeyong hanya tak habis pikir, apa Yuta sangat meragukannya sehingga ia tak pernah diberitahu hal penting begini.

"Kau salah Taeyong. Justru karena dia sangat mencintaimu makanya dia merahasiakan ini semua darimu. Dia tak mau kau bersedih terus nantinya. Beruntung dia mau mendengarkan ku untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu sebelum terlambat."

Hansol tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap pusara Yuta yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sekarang waktunya kau bangkit Taeyong-ah. Kau tak mau kan Yuta bersedih diatas sana. Sekarang waktunya kau move on. Maksudku, mulailah hidupmu yang baru dan simpan Yuta dalam kenangan dan hatimu. Hidup ini terus berjalan Taeyong-ah jangan kau gunakan hanya untuk terus menangis, aku yakin Yuta tak suka jika dia masih disini."

Hansol tersenyum memberikan semangat kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap sekali lagi kearah pusara Yuta dan menatap langit.

Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus melanjutkan hidupku, ini semua demi kau Yuta. Aku yakin saat waktunya tiba, kita akan terus bersama tanpa ada yang memisahkan lagi."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga

Sebenernya ff ini ditulis setelah selesai Rainy Day tapi karena genre yang buat aku terlalu berat jadinya ku bikin ini sampai 2 hari.

Bahkan ff yang When Mr. Sleep Fall In Love aja selesai duluan dibanding ff ini padahal itu ff aku ketiknya terakhiran. Dan sebenernya ini ff mau aku hapus aka ga jadi aku bikin, tpi karna udh setengah jadi ya udh aku terusin.

Dan lagi ff ini sudah beberapa kali aku ganti judul dan summary sebelum akhirnya aku yakin dengan yang sekarang.

Dan kalian tau ga, idenya ngalir dengan cepat pas bagian kissing, uhh otakku kayanya perlu di refresh.

Karena sebelumnya idenya ga selancar itu, baca aja bagian awalnya ga jelas banget kan?

Ya sudah mungkin cuma ini unek-unek ku tentang ff ini, karena demi apa, genre angst adalah tantangan terberat ku dari mulai aku nulis ff straight, LuMin, NaruSasu sampai sekarang TaeYu akhirnya selalu begini, ga jelas.

Apa angstnya kerasa? Kayanya ga deh ya hehe

okay, reviewnya aku minta buat perbaikan untuk ff ku yg lain nanti.

Oh ya jangan minta apa pun dari ff ini, right? Haha

.

p.s : sebenarnya ending disini awalnya mau aku buat ending di Rainy Day tapi ga jadi hehe.


End file.
